Nothing but the Shell
by Momonster
Summary: FtSKM Mind utterly shattered, Cloud is helpless to a foe who can battle within the mind as well as the physcial world. This time it isn't Sephiroth.


Nothing but the Shell

By Momonster

**Fandom:** Dissidia Final Fantasy  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> CLC  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sadisim of my flavor  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Mind utterly shattered, Cloud is helpless to a foe who can battle within the mind as well as the physcial world. This time it isn't Sephiroth.

* * *

><p>Traped in the world of Dissidia, Ultimecia looks for one who could be her Knight.<br>She always did have a thing for blonds...

* * *

><p>"Kloud Strife." A voice rang out through the air and Cloud paused, bright eyes darting about him. "Out here in enemy territory; all on your lonesome…and here you fall, right into my hands. How…<em>poetik<em>."

Cloud couldn't but help snarl darkly at the sensually mocking tones of the woman speaking to him as he lowered himself into a crouch.

"I always _did_ prefer blonds." the voice continued slyly, and Cloud twisted about, leveling calm eyes on the silver haired sorceress as she appeared behind him, her head tilted to the side. "And I am in need of a new Knight by my side. Already before you were a warrior of Khaos…you shall do nikely, you shall." She lifted a hand, gesturing towards him with long clawed fingers.

"And you're already prime for the taking." Ultimecia continued to herself, grinning as Cloud simply lifted a hand to his sword's hilt, glowing eyes leveled on her distrustfully. "Soul twisted and torn; mind shredded; even more than half lost – do you even know just how little of your true self even remains?" Her grin widened. "Just how _klose_ to insanity you truly are?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes, and Ultimecia threw her head back, laughing.

"Not like it matters!" She crowed, throwing her hands wide. "I must admit; I now have a new respect for Sephiroth; he does know how to _torture_ his playthings." She vanished from view, and Cloud spun about, Buster Sword lifted from its sheath to protect its wielder from a sudden rain of blades from the sky.

Hovering in the air, Ultimecia's eyes flashed as she lifted clawed hands.

"But what he did is immaterial." Her hands began to glow as she threw arcs of power into the air. "Soon, soon you will belong to _me_!"

A burst of power exploded in the air, and Squall turned; lifting a hand to block the wind from his eyes.

_That was Ultimecia's power._ He realized grimly. _Just what is she up to now?_

* * *

><p>"Hey…" Squall looked up at Terra's hesitant voice. "Um…has anyone seen Cloud?"<p>

"He left a few days ago. Has he not returned?" Firion murmured.

"He and Squall both vanish for a good week without a word ya know." Bartz grinned, rubbing his nose when Squall sent him a look. "All the time."

"We can also follow his trail easily. He's always out killing things." Squall commented dryly.

Familiar footsteps had everyone in front of Squall looking up.

"Well. Speak of the devil!" Tidus laughed, pointing behind Squall.

The brunet felt his eyes widen as instinct screamed for him to move **_now!_**

Twisting into a crouch Squall rolled to the side moments before a massive sword appeared where he had sat.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tidus screamed out as everyone scattered, eyeing Cloud as he slowly walked forward, each movement jerky; like a puppet on strings. "CLOUD! WHAT THE _HELL!"_

Squall stood and pulled **_Lion Heart_** free, narrowed eyes on the blond as he lifted a hand for his sword. "Wait. Something's not right here."

Then Cloud smirked.

Squall couldn't help his shudder at Ultimecia's smirk on Cloud's face.

"I thought you could only possess other Sorceress, Ultimecia."

Everyone went silent as Cloud pulled his sword free from the ground, twirling it once before pointing it at Squall once more.

"This boy is _special_." Cloud started, not even giving the others a glance. "He's already been broken at least once before, did you know? His mind is in _pieces_, he barely remembers much of his own life; and his soul?" Cloud broke into peals of hysterical laughter. "It's a surprise this boy can function and feel, let alone still _live!_ He's a _perfect_ pet."

Squall slowly sunk into a crouch as Cloud's body moved, the Buster lifted into the air, then charged.

Instantly at least three people moved only to get mowed out the way by a single slice of that massive sword.

"Don't bother!" Squall snapped out. "You all know how strong he is; don't get in the way!"

"But, Squall! What about you!"

Zidane got a glare for his troubles.

"I'm the one who spars with him in a daily basis. I think I can handle him." Squall intoned dryly, slipping to the side as Cloud attempted to hit him with his **_Cross-Slash._**

"I wonder…" The green in Cloud's eyes flared, and as he watched green energy suddenly exploded around him, swirling from Cloud's feet.

Cloud began to laugh, and Squall looked up, staring into Sephiroth's eyes on Cloud's face.

"What the fuck!"

Cloud smirked again, and lifted a hand, fire exploding from his palm. Squall jerked backwards, and then twisted to the side, slicing through a fireball before it could smack him in the face.

"So many abilities this boy has…he's simply too scared to use them." Cloud flexed his fist, the flesh suddenly engulfed with green fire. "None of you know his true strength…not even _him_!"

Cloud thrust his hand out, green fireballs exploding from his palm much like his **_Firaga_**.

Twisting to the side, Squall easily dodged the attack, leaping into the air while thrusting **_Lion Heart_** down on Cloud's head.

And gaped when Cloud caught it with his bare hand.

A flash of silver had Squall instinctively letting go of his weapon and using Cloud as a spring board into the air as the Buster flew towards his head, and as he sank back down to the ground, Squall pressed a hand to his choker.

He'd felt their power in the back of his mind from the moment he'd awoken in this world, but kept their power close, fueling his own strength.

But now, _now_ he needed nothing he'd ever used before.

Cloud knew him. Honestly _knew _him.

His every ability, his favored tactics, his strength.

And what he didn't know, that bitch did.

But she couldn't know this.

"Shiva, Griever, I need you _now!"_


End file.
